Surpresa de Natal
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Paz, era tudo o que Rony queria para o feriado de natal, mas vê seu desejo ir embora ao notar a filha apreensiva e preocupada. O que teria acontecido em Hogwarts? Por que ela não falava nada?


Olá pessoas =)

Este é meu presente de amigo secreto para Heavens Demon!

Coalaaaa, espero que curta bastante este presente, tanto quanto curti escrevê-lo.

\o/

* * *

**Surpresa de Natal**

Um lugar fechado e escuro. As paredes parecendo perigosamente próximas. Tateou em busca da porta e, tocando a madeira fria, ouviu um grito agonizante vir do andar de cima. Mais uma vez estava no porão escuro da mansão dos Malfoy. Pegou o desiluminador e tentou uma, duas, três vezes, fazer com que as pequenas luzinhas saíssem e iluminassem o lugar, mas o objeto que antes servira para lhe mostrar o caminho até seus amigos parecia não querer funcionar agora. Foi apenas quando mais um grito de dor cortou o ar que lembrou o que estava acontecendo e quem estava sendo torturada no andar acima. A escuridão e o silêncio faziam tudo parecer pior.

- HERMIONE!

- Onde conseguiu aquela espada?

- HERMIONE!

Um andar acima Hermione continuava sendo torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Foi então, que por alguns instantes, tudo tremeu. Era como se o lugar pudesse vir abaixo a qualquer momento. O barulho de objetos despencando, as vozes ficando cada vez mais distantes enquanto as paredes desapareciam a sua volta. Sentiu uma brisa fria passar perto do rosto e então vieram as sacolejadas, o ambiente se dissipando a cada solavanco.

E como um sopro ouviu aquela voz, tão conhecida e amada, vinda de longe, mas não mais gritava, não havia vestígio da agonia e do medo anterior. Resolveu que manteria os olhos fechados, aproveitando o tom doce e despretensioso que chegava suavemente aos seus ouvidos.

- Rony? – ouviu Hermione chamar enquanto o sacolejava.

- Não! – gritou esperando pela reação de Hermione ao seu evidente sofrimento.

- Rony, querido, acorde.

- Não, deixem ela em paz... – insistiu.

- Rony... está tudo bem, acorde.

- Deixem...

De repente sentiu algo gelado atingir o rosto. Tossindo desesperadamente, passou as mãos e notou que era água.

- Mas o que? – abriu os olhos frustrado e sentou.

- Você estava sonhando Rony. Eu o chamei, não reagiu, não vi outra alternativa.

Olhou para a esposa esperando alguma explicação mais elaborada, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi a mesma expressão dos tempos de Hogwarts. Aquele olhar de quem explicava algo óbvio demais até para um débil mental.

Desistindo, deitou de costas na cama e contemplou o teto magicamente modificado para mostrar o céu lá fora. Como Hogwarts. Um presente de casamento dado pelo professor Flitwick aos dois.

Respirou fundo e suspirou.

- Hogwarts... – olhou para Hermione deitada ao seu lado e viu-a contemplando o céu estrelado. - Já está na hora de buscar as crianças em King's Cross?

- Não, Rony, ainda é madrugada. Volte a dormir, amanhã teremos um dia cheio antes ir para a estação pegar as crianças.

Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que o sono logo viesse, e adormeceu ouvindo o leve ressonar de Hermione ao seu lado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Acordou no dia seguinte sozinho na cama. Onde tinha ido parar todo o romantismo do inicio do casamento quando os dois saiam da cama juntos ou ele mesmo trazia uma bandeja com o café da manhã para acordá-la? Foi só depois de olhar para o relógio que obteve a resposta silenciosa: estavam atrasados. Podia ouvir ao longe o barulho dos passos apressados de Hermione pela casa enquanto aprontava o café da manhã.

Sentou-se na cama imaginando quanto tempo mais levaria para que ela começasse a gritar por ele. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou a roupa e quando estava terminando de por os sapatos, veio o primeiro grito vindo do andar de baixo:

- Rony! É melhor que não esteja dormindo ou vamos chegar muito atrasados.

Desceu sem dar resposta e ao chegar ao pé da escada reparou no rosto afogueado da mulher, que estava prestes a gritar novamente; sorriu segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Aquele simples gesto pareceu desconcertá-la um pouco, pois só alguns instantes depois foi capaz de ouvi-la murmurar um "bom dia" desajeitado. Afastando-se um pouco viu as bochechas levemente vermelhas, o olhar um pouco assustado, como se não esperasse por aquilo. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto ao notar que ainda podia deixar a esposa desnorteada daquele jeito. Tentaria se lembrar de fazer aquilo mais vezes. Os dois permaneceram ali parados, se encarando por um tempo que pareceu infinito, mas o momento, porém, acabou sendo interrompido por Hermione:

- Vá logo tomar o seu café. – Viu um leve sorriso também brotar nos lábios dela – Você precisa sair mais cedo do Ministério hoje para irmos até King's Cross.

- Você não vai hoje?

- Não, pedi folga para poder terminar de arrumar as coisas por aqui para a chegada deles. Então se apresse, encontro você no Ministério e de lá vamos juntos até a estação.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, esperava que o percurso até Kings Cross fosse mais tranqüilo. Mas tão logo se encontrou com Hermione, notou que não seria bem assim. O percurso que usualmente faria em trinta minutos, levou quase uma hora. Além disso, a esposa não parara de chamar a sua atenção por quase atropelar alguns pedestres desavisados e parar bruscamente nos semáforos chamando a atenção de quem passava na rua.

- Rony da próxima vez quem vem dirigindo sou eu, certo?

Fingindo olhar para as pessoas que passavam na calçada em direção a estação Rony não respondeu. Sabia que fazendo isso estava apenas adiando a conversa para uma outra hora.

- Eu estou falando sério Ronald Weasley, quem volta dirigindo esse carro sou eu.

Encarou a esposa, agora com o rosto vermelho de raiva, e acenou com a cabeça concordando.

- Está bem, está bem.

Entrelaçando os dedos da mão aos dela, caminharam juntos em direção a estação. Ao chegarem a coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10, verificaram se as pessoas não os estavam observando e passaram correndo.

Ao chegarem do outro lado se depararam com o Expresso de Hogwarts estacionando, enquanto vários alunos apinhados nas janelas esperavam as portas se abrisse. Alguns procuravam ansiosos pelos pais, enquanto outros acenavam alegremente para as pessoas na plataforma.

Passados alguns minutos, tiveram o vislumbre de um par de cabelos ruivos correndo em sua direção. Hugo deixara o malão perto trem e viera correndo para os dois, enquanto Rosa caminhava tranquilamente, arrastando o malão atrás de si, um sorriso no rosto.

Rony adiantou-se em pegar o malão onde o filho o deixara, e voltou rapidamente para perto dos três bem a tempo de escutar o filho falando sobre a escola, bem como entregando a Hermione os cartões de natal enviados por Neville e Hagrid.

Caminharam de volta para o carro. Reparou que enquanto Hugo não parava de falar sobre seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Rosa estivera silenciosa e pensativa até então. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu discutir primeiro o assunto com Hermione. Já que, desde os tempos de escola, provara não ter muito jeito quando o assunto envolvia uma garota e esse fato não mudara em se tratando de sua filha.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao simpático chalé em que moravam, a alguns metros da casa dos pais de Rony, as crianças desceram do veículo e correram para dentro. Rony esperou que eles entrassem e puxou Hermione a um canto.

- Notou como a Rosa estava quieta hoje?

- Sim.

- E então...?

- O que?

- Não acha isso estranho? Quero dizer, ela sempre vem contando tudo o que faz, as notas que tira, coisas do tipo.

- Talvez esteja cansada Rony, a viagem é longa.

Olhou para Hermione como se duvidasse que a esposa realmente estivesse pensando que o motivo era só aquele. Pensou em insistir mais no assunto, mas seu estomago o lembrou de que estava com fome e resolveu que conversaria melhor com a esposa depois.

- É, tem razão. Vamos entrar logo, não sei se eles estão famintos, mas eu estou. – disse. Hermione assentiu e seguiram para a casa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O jantar transcorreu calmo. Calmo demais na opinião de Rony. As refeições à mesa, quando a família estava reunida, eram sempre barulhentas. Mas desta vez o único barulho que podia se ouvir era o tilintar dos talheres nos pratos e a voz de Hugo, vez ou outra, contando sobre algum fato que não tivesse sido mencionado no carro. Rosa por sua vez estava tão concentrada no prato que tinha o cenho franzido, como se algo a preocupasse.

Rony olhou para a esposa e notou que ela também observava a filha. Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar ou tentar impedi-lo, resolveu falar:

- Rosa, está com algum problema?

- O que?

- Você não falou nada da estação até aqui e quase não tocou na comida.

- Ah, é que não estou com muita fome.

Reparou mais calmamente no rosto da filha, parecia mesmo cansada. Talvez, por mais que duvidasse, fosse só o cansaço da longa viagem que fizera. Mas algo lhe dizia que não estava nem perto disso.

- Alguém andou te atormentando em Hogwarts?

- Como? – Viu a surpresa no rosto da filha e sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Rosa, se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa é só me dizer.

- Não, não está acontecendo nada. De verdade.

- Rosa... AI!

Rony teria continuado com o interrogatório se não tivesse recebido um chute de Hermione por baixo da mesa. Ao encarar a esposa viu que deveria parar de insistir no assunto.

Mais tarde, já no quarto, quando estavam se preparando para dormir, Rony encarou Hermione e fez a pergunta que o perturbou durante o resto do jantar:

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- Porque eu vi que a conversa não levaria a lugar algum.

- Mas ela está estranha. Viu como reagiu quando eu perguntei se estavam fazendo algo com ela?

- Vi, mas não é como se ela fosse falar qual era o problema.

- Mas, Mione, temos que conversar com ela. Não é isso que você vive dizendo? Que temos que conversar com nossos filhos sobre tudo?

- Sim, mas não quando eles não estão interessados na conversa.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Rony. Se Rosa estiver realmente enfrentando algum problema e precisar de ajuda, ela virá nos procurar.

- Quando tínhamos problemas não procurávamos nossos pais.

- Eu sei e nos saiamos muito bem.

- Isso é verdade, mas sempre nos encrencamos demais e quase morremos algumas vezes.

- Ronald Weasley!

Rony não pode deixar se encolher um pouco onde estava. Hermione sempre tinha o poder de lembrá-lo a própria mãe sempre que fazia isso.

- Esperava que você confiasse mais na sua filha.

- Eu confio.

- Mas não parece.

- É que eu me preocupo com eles.

- Não menos do que eu.

Viu quando a mulher se dirigiu à cama e sentou-se. Observou-a bater no espaço ao seu lado e obediente juntou-se a ela. Entrelaçou a mão dela com os dedos e ficou observando a união da mão delicada dela com a sua em silêncio. Então, sentiu-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirar.

- Rony, eu sei que você se preocupa com eles, mas tem de se lembrar que os tempos agora são outros.

- Eu sei.

- Quaisquer que sejam os problemas, ou o problema, de Rosa não podem ser nada complicados em relação ao que nós passamos em Hogwarts na nossa época.

- Eu sei.

- Dá pra parar de me interromper por um segundo? – ouviu-a dizer em um tom brincalhão e sorriu.

- Desculpe.

- Se o problema for mesmo sério, ela virá nos procurar.

Suspirou. Nunca conseguira ganhar uma única discussão com Hermione, nem antes e muito menos depois do casamento.

- Ela não é como nós. Não tem preocupações sobre Você-Sabe-Quem ter voltado ou não. Então não deve ser nada muito sério, certo?

- Ok, você venceu. – levantou o rosto da esposa do mesmo modo que fizera naquela manhã na escada. Ficou olhando para aquele rosto tão adorado, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e viu quando ela fechou os olhos. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e plantou um beijo delicado, depois outro. Cobriu o rosto dela de beijos, até que os dois caíram na cama sorrindo. Então Rony se lembrou da única coisa boa sobre nunca vencer as discussões: o modo como elas, quase sempre, terminavam.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dois dias tinham se passado desde então. Rony se perguntava se Hermione tinha ou não razão. Rosa estava conversando mais, mas ainda sim tinha algo de estranho com a filha. Sempre que conseguia se afastar mais, Rony observava que a menina continuava pensativa.

Em uma dessas tardes, sentiu um peso repentino no ombro e reparou que a mulher tinha parado ao seu lado.

- Ela vai ficar bem.

- Você conversou com ela?

- Não, ainda não. Estou dando um tempo.

- Vou eu mesmo conversar então.

- Rony...

- Não quero mais ficar observando ela andar feito um zumbi quando acha que ninguém está olhando.

- Eu sei. Eu também não quero, mas nós temos que respeitar o espaço dela.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. Vamos fazer um trato?

Olhou para ela já sabendo que a opção de não fazer o trato e ir direto a conversa com a filha não era realmente uma opção.

- Certo.

- Deixe passar mais alguns dias e se ela não falar nada, nem com Hugo, eu pergunto se ela quer conversar.

- E se ela disser que não quer e que pode tomar conta do assunto sozinha?

- Não vou insistir.

- Mione!

- Rony, se eu insistir ela vai se retrair ainda mais e ai sim perdemos qualquer chance de saber o que está acontecendo.

- É, mas daqui a alguns dias já vai ser Natal. Queria muito que isso tivesse se resolvido até lá.

- Prometo que vou tentar falar com ela antes. Também quero uma noite de natal festiva e feliz. Até porque todos estarão por aqui. – Sorriu.

Rony sorriu de volta, sabendo que teria de aturar a filha andando cabisbaixa pela casa por mais tempo. Voltaram a atenção para a janela, mas Rosa não estava mais lá. Quando chegaram a porta que dava acesso ao quintal viram que a filha se juntara a Hugo na desgnomização do jardim.

Hermione voltou para a casa, minutos depois, a fim de preparar o almoço do domingo e ficou observando-os da janela. Conhecia Rony bem demais para saber que ele não se comportaria como prometera. Tinha certeza quase absoluta de que ele tentaria conversar com a filha quando estivessem a sós. Decidiu, então, que conversaria com ela à noite. Caso a conversa não surtisse nenhum efeito, tentaria novamente antes da festa de Natal.

Ao contrario de como ela se comportara com Rony à mesa quando o assunto surgira, Hermione sabia que a filha se abriria com ela como não era capaz de fazer quando se tratava do pai.

Quando o almoço ficou pronto chamou pelas crianças e por Rony. Depois de entrarem completamente sujos de lama, Hermione ordenou que os três subissem as escadas para tomarem um banho antes da refeição. Como Rosa foi a ultima na fila a subir as escadas, resolveu chamar a filha um instante e falar:

- Posso falar com você mais tarde?

- Algum problema mamãe?

Reparou no semblante alarmado da menina e pensou com cuidado nas palavras que usaria.

- Não, nada, querida. Queria apenas conversar um pouco com você. Não paramos pra falar desde que você chegou.

- Ah, ok.

Viu a filha lhe lançar um sorriso um tanto constrangido.

- Agora suba pra tomar banho, está bem?

- Tá.

- Avise ao seu pai e ao seu irmão para não demorarem muito ou a comida logo vai esfriar.

Observou a filha subir as escadas correndo e repetir o que ela lhe dissera aos gritos. O que gerou duas respostas que reverberaram pelas paredes da escada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente. Rosa, na verdade, parecia mais animada. Enquanto Rony olhava da mulher para a filha, Hermione pensava em várias formas de começar a conversa com a filha.

A abordagem não poderia ser direta. Vira a reação da filha quando Rony havia lhe feito a pergunta e nada garantia que com ela fosse diferente. Sua filha era uma criança alegre. Nunca fora retraída.

- Gostando do almoço, querida?

- Muito, mamãe.

- Que bom.

Voltou a atenção ao seu prato, enquanto sentia os olhos de Rony sobre si. Ao final do almoço pedira a ajuda dele para lavar a louça, apesar de poderem usar magia. Esperou pacientemente pela pergunta que ele queria fazer.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Você conversou com ela?

- Não, ainda não.

- Então porque a mudança repentina de humor?

- Não sei Rony.

Viu o olhar inquisidor dele, mas resolveu que não falaria agora. Conhecia-o muito bem para contar que combinara de conversar com a filha depois. Mas se sequer mencionasse isso sabia que Rony daria um jeito de segui-la ou de escutar a conversa das duas.

Pretendia contar a Rony a conversa, mas não agora. Esperaria pelo momento certo e então contaria. Terminaram a tarefa em silêncio e saíram cada um a um canto. A tarde, felizmente, passou rápida, então veio o jantar e logo estavam todos subindo para seus quartos depois de uma conversa acalorada sobre quadribol.

Hermione tinha o costume de passar um tempo com os filhos antes de dormirem. Sempre contava uma historia a Hugo e conversava com Rosa sobre algum assunto que a menina tivesse curiosidade. Aproveitou esse momento para conversar com ela. Depois de sair do quarto de Hugo e checar se Rony não estaria no topo da escada esperando por ela, seguiu até o quarto da filha do outro lado do corredor e abriu a porta entrando.

Olhou para a cama e contemplou a filha sentada. As duas passaram algum tempo se encarando, o silencio do quarto parecendo palpável à medida que o tempo passava.

Hermione caminhou até a cama onde sentou de costas para a filha e contemplou o quarto. Perto da porta havia uma escrivaninha branca e uma cadeira da mesma cor. Acima uma estante com vários livros, todo verão eram necessárias mais duas prateleiras para os novos livros da filha. As paredes eram pintadas de um roxo em tom pastel. Várias fotografias se mexiam em molduras de tonalidades diferentes. Fotos dela em Hogwarts, de viagens em famílias e festas de aniversário. A cama era de dossel branco, com cortinas no mesmo tom das paredes. Perto da janela que dava para a colina, à direita do quarto, o guarda-roupa. Suspirou profundamente antes de virar para a filha.

- Gostando de passar uns dias em casa?

- Sim. É bom estar de volta, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

_Bela forma de começar uma conversa Hermione! Só falta agora você perguntar o que ela acha do tempo._

Suspirou pesadamente. Aquela conversa seria mais complicada do que tinha previsto. Pensou em diversas maneiras de fazer a pergunta, mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando sentiu a mão da filha tocar a sua.

- Mãe?

- Hum?

- Rosa, querida, sei que você sabe tomar conta de si. Quer dizer, você passa a maior parte do ano sozinha, então sei que não procura por confusões, mas...

- Mãe, eu sei que você e o papai estão preocupados, mas não precisa. De verdade.

- Então aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa?

Pronto. A conversa fora por água abaixo. Sua filha ficaria branca como um papel como quando Rony perguntara isso a ela e não descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

- Não exatamente.

- Se não quiser falar...

- Não, não, eu quero. É que... só não queria que você falasse nada disso pro papai.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

- Por favor?

- Está bem. Por enquanto, eu não vou dizer ao seu pai que nós conversamos.

Ouviu a filha suspirar e então dizer:

- É o Escórpio.

- O que foi que ele fez?

- Não foi exatamente o que ele fez, mas o que ele disse.

Sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si quando recordou das coisas que Draco costumava dizer a ela.

- Se ele ousou chamar você de sangue ruim, vou dar um jeito para...

- Não, não. Não foi nada disso. Pelo contrario...

- Estou esperando...

- Ele apareceu um dia querendo conversar comigo, mas eu lembrei de como o papai sempre me pediu para ser melhor do que ele em tudo e não fazer amizade...

- Você não levou seu pai a sério, levou?

- Levei. Durante dois anos inteiros eu levei o que ele disse a sério.

- Certo...

- Eu o ignorei todo esse tempo, mas nesse dia ele me chamou para conversar. Eu... eu achei estranho, mas aceitei. Fui ao local onde ele tinha marcado para conversar, esperei por mais de uma hora, mas ele não apareceu. Então fui embora. No dia seguinte ele me procurou novamente. Eu disse que não queria falar com ele e que se ele estava procurando alguém para fazer de bobo estava mexendo com a garota errada.

Hermione sentiu um orgulho maior ainda da filha ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Acenou com a cabeça pedindo para que a menina continuasse a narrar o que acontecera.

- Bem, então ele me disse que não pudera comparecer ao encontro, porque Neville o tinha feito cumprir detenção por alguma coisa que aconteceu na aula de Herbologia. Por alguma razão eu acreditei nele, sabe?

- Uhum.

- Ele marcou outro encontro e nesse ele apareceu. A conversa foi tão estranha mamãe. Ele se apresentou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nenhuma necessidade disso. Todo mundo sabe quem ele é. Então... então...disse que não conversava comigo antes, porque os colegas da Sonserina iam brincar com ele se soubessem. Quando perguntei por que ele queria tanto falar comigo, ele me disse que eu parecia ser uma pessoa legal.

Viu um leve rubor surgir no rosto da filha e sorriu.

- Continue...

- Ele pareceu tão constrangido quanto eu. Então disse que queria ser meu amigo, mesmo eu sendo uma Weasley e nossos pais não se dando muito bem, ele disse que sempre teve essa vontade. Ele teve vontade de falar comigo no primeiro dia na escola, mas não tinha coragem por causa dos amigos e principalmente por causa de Alvo. Draco deu a ele os mesmos conselhos em relação a Tiago que papai dera para mim com relação a ele. Então ele disse que não era porque nossos pais não se aturavam que nós tínhamos que ser assim também.

- Hum...

- E desde então nós temos nos falado todos os dias.

- Hugo já viu vocês conversando?

- Não. Nem Alvo. Nós meio que nos encontramos escondidos.

- Entendo...

- Eu não quero deixar de ser amiga dele. Ele é um bom amigo, mas também não quero que o papai fique com raiva de mim ou ache que o trai fazendo isso. O que eu faço?

- Por enquanto eu quero que você saiba que não está fazendo nada de errado. Em primeiro lugar, a rixa do seu pai com Draco vem de anos atrás e você e Escórpio nada tem a ver com isso. Em segundo lugar, você não está traindo ninguém.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Se ele é uma boa pessoa e um bom amigo, merece uma chance de mostrar isso. Ele me parece muito mais sensato do que o pai.

- E é. Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Então estamos combinadas. Deixe que com o seu pai eu me viro.

- Tá.

- Se sente melhor agora?

- Bem melhor.

Viu um sorriso genuíno surgir no rosto da filha e sentiu o peso no peito aliviar. O problema não era tão grande assim, a questão seria enfrentar a infantilidade de Rony quando decidisse tocar no assunto.

- Agora durma.

- Boa noite mamãe.

- Boa noite meu anjo.

Hermione depositou um beijo na testa da filha antes de se levantar e sair. Olhou para o topo da escada e reparou na luz que vinha da porta. Subiu tentando não fazer muito barulho e encontrou o marido, molhado de suor, o rosto contorcido em agonia, enquanto sussurrava o seu nome.

- Rony?

- Hermione...

- Rony, querido, acorde.

Sacudiu-o e o viu entreabrindo os olhos. Um olhar assustado.

- Mione...

Sentiu-se ser puxada para um abraço apertado e suspirou.

- Rony, andou tendo aquele pesadelo de novo?

Notou quando o marido afrouxou o abraço e sentou-se novamente na cama, observando enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Pelo visto, acertaria muitas coisas na mesma noite.

- Sim.

Sentiu a frustração presente na voz do marido. Mesmo depois de anos ele ainda se culpava por não ter conseguido evitar a tortura que ela sofrera nas mãos de Bellatrix.

- Você sabe que não precisa se culpar por isso, não é?

- Eu sei.

- E que tudo está bem agora, certo?

- Também sei disso. Mas não consigo evitar. Eu devia ter sido torturado naquela noite no seu lugar.

- Não foi culpa sua. Você sabe que eles me escolheram por ser trouxa.

- Eu sei. Nunca detestei tanto ser o que eles se orgulhavam de chamar de sangue puro como naquela noite.

Viu quando ele deslizou a mão no espaço entre eles e apertou a sua. Felizmente aqueles pesadelos não o atormentavam com tanta freqüência como antes. Logo depois da batalha Rony costumava tê-los quase todos os dias. Depois que se casaram Hermione o surpreendia no meio da noite contemplando-a, como se quisesse checar que estava respirando e que estava tudo realmente bem.

- Você deveria conversar com alguém sobre isso.

- Como o que?

- Não sei. Procurar algum feitiço, algum modo de bloquear essas lembranças.

- Acho que não quero bem isso.

- Como assim?

- A sensação do pesadelo é a mesma do dia: impotência. Mas ele tem seu lado positivo.

- E qual seria?

- Me lembra o que eu quase perdi.

Viu um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele, enquanto abria os braços e a chamava para mais perto. Hermione obediente se aproximou mais e sentiu os braços do marido a envolverem. Uma promessa silenciosa de segurança.

- Além do mais. – ouviu-o continuar – Eles têm acontecido com muito menos freqüência agora.

- É a segunda vez em duas semanas Rony.

- Sim, mas antes disso só o tive uma vez em um ano. Isso é muita coisa.

- É. Isso é um bom sinal.

- Sim, algumas vezes ocorrem de forma aleatória, como um lembrete do que aconteceu. Mas em outras, eles me atormentam quando eu me preocupo com algum de vocês. Como tenho passado os últimos dias pensando em Rosa...

- É... a propósito, conversei com ela.

- E?

- E prometi a ela que falaria com você a respeito do problema dela em outra hora. Mas já posso dizer que não é nada demais, na verdade é muito simples. _Se você não der nenhum chilique quando descobrir. _– Acrescentou em pensamento.

- Certo.

- O que você acha de dormirmos agora?

Sabia que o marido ficara desconfiado com aquilo, mas como prometera a Rosa tratar do assunto com o pai em outro momento, o melhor era cortá-lo agora enquanto ele não tinha nenhuma reação.

Acomodou-se na cama ao lado de Rony e sentiu os braços dele puxarem-na contra si. Sorriu.

- Sabe por que nunca procurei ajuda com esses pesadelos?

- Não.

- Porque eu tenho o remédio para ele bem aqui.

E apertou-a ainda mais contra o peito, depositando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ter a esposa ao seu lado e poder abraçá-la era sempre o melhor remédio para lembrá-lo de que aqueles pesadelos não eram reais. De que aquilo nunca mais voltaria a acontecer.

Adormeceram nos braços um do outro e Rony não mais teve pesadelos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nos dias seguintes Hermione e Rony deixavam os filhos na casa dos avós enquanto iam ao Ministério. As crianças voltavam tão cansadas que mal conseguiam se manter em pé. Hermione surpreendeu Hugo diversas vezes quase mergulhando de cara no prato durante os jantares. Observando a filha e o marido, ela notou que Rosa, mesmo estando mais disposta e menos retraída, lançava olhares apreensivos em direção ao pai durante as refeições. Enquanto isso era quase possível ver um ponto de interrogação pairar sobre a cabeça de Rony. Duas vezes Hermione pegou-o olhando dela para Rosa como se assim pudesse descobrir alguma coisa sobre a conversa que as duas tiveram.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A véspera de natal finalmente havia chegado e Hermione decidiu que essa seria a melhor hora para conversar com Rony a respeito da filha. Naquele ano a família havia combinado de todos se encontrarem na casa de Rony para comemorar a data. Isso incluía, além de toda a família Weasley, a família de Harry. Os preparativos para a comemoração levaram todo o dia. Ao final da tarde, quando todos seguiram para seus quartos para se arrumarem, Hermione decidiu que aquela era a hora para falar com o marido.

- Rony, você pode sentar aqui só um instante?

- Claro.

Observou o marido ocupar o lugar ao seu lado na cama. Vestido informalmente: com um suéter verde escuro e uma calça marrom, Rony lembrava o garoto que ele fora.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- É sobre a conversa que você teve com a Rosa?

- É sim.

- Ok.

- O problema dela não tem nada demais.

Ouviu o marido suspirar aliviado ao seu lado, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração desde o momento em que sentara ao seu lado.

- Na verdade, não sei se classificaria como um problema.

- Então diga logo do que se trata.

- Certo. – sentando-se de lado e pegando na mão do marido, Mione concentrou-se em fitá-lo nos olhos e dizer – Rosa é amiga de Escórpio Malfoy.

Pronto dissera. Agora notava a cor do rosto do marido mudar para vários tons e acabar no mesmo tom de vermelho dos cabelos.

- MAS O QUE?

Viu Rony se levantar bruscamente e encará-la. A raiva anuviando os olhos verdes dele.

- Shhh Rony, fale mais baixo.

- O que é que você está me dizendo? A Rosa, a nossa Rosa, amiga daquele moleque?

- Sim, Rony. – não pode evitar revirar os olhos. Aquilo seria mais complicado do que tinha previsto. Talvez teria sido melhor esperar até o final da festa.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Ela não faria uma coisa dessas.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu a avisei para nem chegar perto dele. Aquele moleque é desprezível e repulsivo como o pai.

- O pai dele era só mimado. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu e Harry.

- Malfoy era...

- Um garoto fraco que fez as escolhas erradas porque os pais eram fracos o suficiente para seguirem por um caminho com medo do que lhes podia acontecer.

- Belo discurso, mas não mudou a minha idéia.

- Rony, você lembra do que Harry nos contou? Sobre o que Narcisa fez na floresta, pouco antes de Hagrid voltar com ele nos braços?

- Sim. O que isso tem a ver?

- Se ela fosse mesmo seguidora de Voldemort, como Bellatrix era, você sabe que aquilo tudo teria tido um final completamente diferente. No entanto, a única preocupação dela era com o filho. Trocou a lealdade a Voldemort pela segurança do filho.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Isso vem ao caso sim. Não é porque vocês não se davam bem na escola que nossos filhos tem que comprar uma briga que não é deles.

- Não quero que nossos filhos comecem outra guerra. Mas dai a Rosa ser amiga de um Malfoy? Isso é demais.

- Por quê?

- Eu já disse o porquê . E alem disso foi na casa deles que aconteceu...

- Aconteceu o que?

- A sua tortura!

- Mas não foram eles que executaram, foram? Rony, por favor, eu só peço que você pense um pouco. Rosa disse que ele é um bom menino.

- Sei.

- É sim. E completamente diferente do pai.

- Há quanto tempo ela vem falando com ele?

- Pelo que me contou, evitou conversar ou sequer chegar perto dele durante esses dois anos, mas no inicio deste ano letivo Escórpio pediu para que conversassem. E se a conversa ocorreu como ela mesma me contou, ele realmente não tem nada do pai quando tinha a idade dele.

Hermione observou Rony andar de um lado a outro do quarto. Quase conseguia ver as engrenagens na cabeça do marido funcionando, tentando absorver todas aquelas informações.

- Rony?

Viu o marido respirar fundo várias vezes antes de virar para si.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Não sei. Pra começar eu queria que você não caísse em cima da nossa filha como se ela tivesse cometido um crime.

- Se você está pensando que eu não vou conversar com ela sobre isso.

- Não. Nem de longe isso passou pela minha cabeça. Eu só quero que quando essa conversa acontecer, você não a trate como uma criminosa.

- Mas ela está compactuando com o inimigo.

Aquela frase fez-la lembrar de quando saíra com Krum no baile de inverno e uma raiva incontrolável a dominou.

- Ronald Weasley. Rosa não está compactuando com o inimigo e, até onde eu sei, nós nem estamos em guerra para ter qualquer inimigo que seja.

- Eu sei, mas ela...

- Sem mais! – a paciência tinha chegado ao fim – Você vai conversar com ela apenas quando se acalmar, está entendido?

- Hermione, não me trate como se fosse a minha mãe.

- Desculpe, querido, mas as vezes você não me deixa outra alternativa. – finalmente levantou da cama onde estivera sentada todo esse tempo, e ficando ao lado dele, falou: – Olhe para mim.

- O que?

Fitou os olhos do marido. A raiva ainda estava presente, mas não mais com tanta fúria quanto estiver minutos atrás.

- Me prometa que só vai conversar com ela quando se acalmar.

- Vou conversar com ela hoje mesmo e...

- Não vai não, Rony. Você tem que me prometer que só vai conversar com a nossa filha quando estiver mais calmo e não tentar fazê-la se sentir mais culpada do que já está se sentindo.

Viu o marido desviar o olhar para o lado e com a palma da mão fez com que lhe encarasse novamente.

- Rony, por favor, prometa.

Depois de um forte suspiro vindo do marido, veio a resposta baixa:

- Prometo.

- Ótimo.

Observou o semblante sério da mulher desaparecer e dar lugar a um sorriso.

- Agora o que acha de descermos? Aposto como algumas pessoas já chegaram.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou conversar com ela, Hermione, e esclarecer isso.

- Sim, mas não hoje.

Relutante. Rony saiu do quarto seguido por Hermione e foi para a sala onde já se encontravam todos os Potter e alguns Weasleys. Instantes depois, Rony já tinha um sorriso no rosto e conversava alegremente com Harry.

Porém, mais tarde, quando avistou a filha entre os convidados, Hermione notou o olhar do marido cair sobre a menina e mudar. A alegria sumira e algo perto da decepção estava nos olhos do marido.

A festa estava agradável. Em sua casa estavam todas as pessoas com quem se importava. Não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento e cumpriria a promessa que fizera a Hermione de conversar com a filha quando estivesse pronto.

Quando a festa já tinha terminado e se despedia de Harry na porta, notou que o amigo o fitava com o semblante um pouco preocupado.

- Rony... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Você me pareceu meio tenso a noite inteira.

- Um pouco.

- Por quê?

- Um problema.

- Andou brigando com Hermione ou algo do tipo?

Seguiu o olhar do amigo e reparou que ele observava Gina que conversava com Hermione.

- Não. O problema não é com ela.

- Então?

- Rosa.

- O que tem ela?

- Vamos dar uma volta no jardim e eu explico.

- Ok.

Caminharam durante meia hora e quando achou que já estavam suficientemente longe da casa, falou:

- Rosa é amiga de Escórpio Malfoy.

- E?

- Como assim E?

- O que é que isso tem demais?

- Harry, não vai me dizer que você esqueceu de tudo o que Malfoy aprontou?

- Não, exatamente, mas passei a olhar para a família Malfoy de outra forma desde a batalha contra Voldemort.

- Harry, você não tá me dizendo que é a favor disso?

- E você não está me dizendo que depois desse tempo todo ainda é contra eles?

- Harry...

- Rony, eles não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu no passado. Minha visão dos Malfoy mudou no momento em que Narcisa não me entregou a Voldemort naquela floresta.

- Mas...

- Aquilo pra mim foi prova suficiente de que tudo pode mudar e está na hora de você mudar também meu amigo.

Rony não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta para dar e observou enquanto Harry se afastava e voltava para a casa. Percorreu todo o caminho de volta sozinho, a tempo de se despedir da irmã e ver os dois desaparatarem, levando os filhos com eles. Olhou para Hermione e entraram. Tinha muito em que pensar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Os dias se passaram sem que ele tivesse trocado uma palavra com Rosa. Observava-a de longe, brincando com o irmão e os primos ou então ficava olhando a filha ler embaixo da pequena tenda branca que Hermione sempre armava no quintal quando as crianças estavam em casa. A filha adorava deitar na espreguiçadeira ao ar livre, costumava dizer que podia sentir a história melhor lendo ali.

Durante todo esse tempo ficou pensando no que Hermione e Harry disseram. Será que estava mesmo errado agindo daquela forma? Draco mudara, diziam aqueles que conviviam com ele, mas quanto? Ele podia confiar que o filho não teria o mesmo comportamento do pai e acabasse machucando a sua filha?

Olhou novamente para a janela, como fizera nos últimos cinco dias. Gostava de passar o feriado junto dos filhos e da esposa; passavam o tempo com conversas acalarodas sobre os planos que as crianças tinham para quando regressassem a Hogwarts. Gostava de conversar com a filha e não era exatamente isso o que tinha feito durante todo esse tempo.

Desceu os degraus que levavam ao quintal e se aproximou da pequena tenda onde a filha lia. A menina, para felicidade de Hermione, tinha gosto pela leitura assim como a mãe. Parou diante dela e esperou até que a menina notasse que estava a sua frente e baixasse o livro.

- Papai?

- Olá, querida. Está gostando do livro?

- Estou sim.

Viu a filha sorrir fracamente e afastar um pouco as pernas, dando espaço para que ele sentasse. Mas preferiu ficar de pé e, observando-a um pouco melhor, notou que ela tinha nos olhos o mesmo brilho de Hermione. _Esperta como a mãe. _

- Rosa, eu queria falar com você.

- Sim...

- Sobre o que você e sua mãe conversaram.

- Então... ela... ela já falou com o senhor?

- Já sim.

Olhando melhor a situação, Rony achou melhor ocupar o lugar que a filha oferecia. Quem sabe assim a apreensão que a agora via nos olhos dela sumisse.

- Papai...eu... Você está chateado comigo?

- Não. Na verdade estou um pouco chateado comigo.

- Ah.

- Rosa, eu não vou dizer que fiquei feliz quando sua mãe me contou que você tinha ficado amiga do pequeno Malfoy. Eu fiquei chateado, mas pra dizer a verdade, fiquei mais... decepcionado.

- Eu sabia...

Rony agora observava os olhos da filha atentamente e viu quando ficaram marejados. Rosa estava a ponto de chorar e a culpa era dele.

- Não, não querida, não precisa chorar.

- Eu não devia... ter feito amizade com ele...

- Não, Rosa, não. Deixe eu terminar está bem?

Viu quando a filha acenou com a cabeça concordando. Entregou-lhe um lenço e esperou até que ela se acalmasse, então continuou:

- Primeiro eu fiquei chateado com você porque achei que estava me traindo quando fez algo que pedi para que você não fizesse. Eu nunca suportei Draco Malfoy pela sua arrogância, a forma de falar comigo, as coisas que ele dizia a sua mãe. Tudo nele me incomodava porque ele gostava de atingir a mim e aos meus melhores amigos. Sua mãe e eu discutimos no dia, você sabe... que ela foi torturada na casa dos Malfoy, não sabe?

- Sim. Mamãe me contou toda a história do que aconteceu e algumas coisas que os livros de história desconhecem.

- Bem, eles não a torturaram, mas aconteceu na casa deles. Lá era o quartel general de Voldemort. Eu não conseguia associar nada de bom com o nome Malfoy. Mas sua mãe insistiu que isso não tinha qualquer relação com você e... Escórpio. Mas eu não conseguia entender isso. Como ela pode esquecer as coisas que aconteceram com ela? E todas as vezes em que ele a chamara de – Rony precisou engolir antes de falar quase num sussurro – sangue ruim?

- Uhum.

- Mas na véspera de natal, quando eu tive essa mesma conversa com a sua mãe, eu também conversei com o seu tio Harry. Ele sempre foi o mais prejudicado com as armações de Draco, então ele me disse que quando Narcisa não o entregou a Voldemort ele soube que as coisas tinham mudado e que era hora de eu mudar também.

- Pai...

- Não, espere, escute. – se aproximou mais da filha e, pegando as mãos dela nas suas, procurou seu olhar para que não restasse qualquer duvida – Eu fiquei sim chateado com você, mas depois de tudo o que sua mãe e seu tio me disseram, pensei muito sobre o assunto e fiquei muito chateado comigo. Você não fez nada de errado. Você não precisa ser inimiga de alguém só porque o seu pai tinha problemas com o pai dele. O garoto pode ser mesmo diferente do que Draco era. Eu era quem estava errado Rosa, não você.

- Papai...

Sentiu a filha se jogar nos braços dele e abraçá-lo com força. Rony abraçou a filha de volta e reparou o quanto tinha sentido saudades dela. Durante todos esses dias tinham ficado sem se falar e não tinham trocado um único abraço.

- Agora quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- Tudo o que o senhor quiser.

- Prometa que na primeira vez que esse moleque fizer algo de errado, você vai saber dar o troco a altura.

- Papai!

Escutou o tom divertido da filha e sorriu.

- Estou falando sério, mocinha.

- Certo.

- Rosa – olhou-a com o semblante sério, a fim de ganhar a atenção da filha, o que não foi difícil de conseguir – Me prometa que não vai deixar que ele a machuque. Estou falando mesmo sério.

- Prometo papai.

- Então está tudo bem agora, certo?

- Uhum.

- Que tal entrarmos pra conversar um pouco com a sua mãe, antes que ela se afogue naquela janela de tanto chorar.

Viu a filha olhar na direção da janela e rir. Rony se perguntou quando pararia de ser tão tolo sobre algumas coisas. Perdera a oportunidade de passar dias preciosos ao lado da filha por uma bobagem. Prometeu a si mesmo que isso não se repetiria.

Caminharam juntos e subiram as escadas. Foram recebidos por Hermione que os abraçou fortemente antes de entrarem. Sentaram à mesa e conversaram. As coisas finalmente tinham se ajeitado. Hermione tinha sua família unida de volta.

Naquele mesmo dia, quando ambos já se preparavam para dormir, Rony puxou a mulher para seus braços e suspirou. A velha sensação de paz voltando ao peito, depois de dias preocupado com a filha.

- Estou tão feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido.

- Eu também, querida.

- Mas... Rony, o que fez você mudar de idéia?

- Como assim?

- Você parecia tão resolvido quando saiu do quarto.

- Harry. Depois que todos foram embora nós conversamos e ele praticamente repetiu as mesmas coisas que você já havia me dito.

- Ah...

- Então cheguei à conclusão óbvia de que se vocês conseguem lidar com isso tão bem, eu poderia fazer o mesmo.

- Que bom.

Viu o sorriso no rosto sereno da esposa e, puxando-a um pouco mais para perto, depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios e depois outro. Sentiu vontade de rir, tamanha felicidade. Apertou-a mais em seus braços e aprofundou o beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram fitou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo.

Debaixo do céu estrelado a vida entrava nos eixos novamente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Os dias seguintes passaram depressa e logo quatro cabeças corriam apressadas em direção a coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10 da estação de King's Cross.

- Só para variar, estamos atrasados.

- Eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas não sabem dirigir nessa cidade.

Hermione dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desaprovação que ele sabia muito bem o que significava. A noite seria longa em casa. Enquanto Rony ajudava Hugo a subir os malões, Hermione conversava na plataforma com a filha.

- Promete que vai se cuidar querida?

- Prometo mamãe.

- E prometa que vai dar conta daquele Malfoy.

A menina riu do pai antes de responder:

- Prometo pai.

- Agora me dê um abraço – apertou a filha, desejando que o próximo feriado não demorasse a chegar. – Agora suba logo antes que o trem acabe partindo sem você.

Rony e Hermione observaram uma cabeleira loira se aproximar de onde estavam. O garoto era mais alto do que Rosa um pouco. A cabeleira loira era idêntica a do pai, mas o rosto tinha traços gentis.

- Oi, Rosa.

Somente quando o menino olhou para cima foi que reparou na presença deles.

- O-olá Senhor e Senhora Weasley.

"_Ele é completamente diferente do pai"_

- Olá, Escórpio.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Er... que bom. Rosa, vamos embarcar?

- Vamos sim.

Observou os dois subirem discretos, cada um tomando o cuidado de irem para lados diferentes enquanto o trem ficava cheio de alunos atrasados que ainda embarcavam seus malões.

- Rony?

- Hum...

- Viu como ele é mesmo diferente do pai?

Contemplou o sorriso satisfeito da mulher antes de voltar sua atenção para a locomotiva que se preparava para sair.

- Vi.

- Ora, vamos, mude essa cara.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos acenar para eles que o trem já está partindo.

Viram os filhos nas janelas do trem acenando alegremente e retribuíram o gesto. Ficaram ainda na plataforma contemplando a locomotiva ganhar velocidade e sumir ao longe. Minutos depois, o cérebro de Rony encontrou o comando para fazer com que as pernas se mexessem e, segurando a mão de Hermione, deixou a estação.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naquela mesma noite, Rony estava com uma sensação desagradável no peito. Se encontrava agora do lado de fora de uma tenda branca, repleta das pessoas que ele conhecia e amava. A mulher estava linda usando um vestido azul celeste e esperando no altar. Ele estava nervoso, mas de alguma forma sabia que não era seu casamento. Quando a música começou a tocar e olhou para a filha postada a seu lado e para o altar, onde encontrou o rosto sorridente de um Escórpio mais velho, foi que finalmente soube de quem era o casamento.

Acordou com o rosto coberto de suor e com Hermione a olhá-lo assustada.

- O que foi?

- O que foi? Eu é que pergunto. Você estava com o rosto todo contorcido e chamando pela Rosa.

Respirando fundo, Rony lembrou-se do sonho, um frio passando pela espinha. Olhou para Hermione seriamente e disse:

- Rosa pode ser amiga de Escórpio o quanto ela quiser, mas casar não. Entendeu?

- Rony...

- Nossa filha não vai casar com um Malfoy.

Virou-se de costas para Hermione e ouviu a gargalhada da mulher enquanto fechava os olhos. Enviaria uma carta para a filha no dia seguinte, perguntando de seus sentimentos pelo garoto.

Hermione, sorrindo, adormeceu abraçada ao marido, pensando em como não seria uma má idéia ter como genro um garoto tão adorável quanto Escórpio Malfoy.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Aqueles que lerem e estiverem dispostos a me enviar uma review, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-la =)

Até o/


End file.
